In the related electronic cigarette, the heater of the atomizing head is generally required to be butt-welled to the heater pin, and then the heater pin is welded to the electrode, thereby realizing an electrical conduction of the heater. In the actual production, the problems such as fracture, deformation, and detachment of the heater pin can easily happen. The production efficiency is low, the cost is high, the service life of the heater is short, and is difficult to replace. In addition, the electrical resistance of the welded portion of the heater pin is relative greater, and a part of energy is loss, therefore, a heat efficiency is reduced, and a normal use of the electronic cigarette is affected.